U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,982,777 and 8,004,558, for inventions of the present inventor with others are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. They teach a biologically inspired arrangement of cameras (and/or camera pairs) that mimics the location of the eyes of a binocular animal (such as a human) as the head is turned side-to-side or up-and-down.
A differentiating characteristic of the above technology is that, due to the arrangement of cameras, it creates potential obscuration between neighboring cameras. This is done to realize the most simple and compact configuration (as a function of parallax distance) possible. And Prechtl et. al. describe, at length, techniques by which this obscuration can be addressed and managed.
A significant parameter affecting the performance of a stereo camera system is the parallax distance employed. Some practitioners have addressed the possibility of varying the parallax distance in stereo, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,382 and US Pat. Apps. #2013/0044181 and #2013/081576.
The era of video-on-demand (VOD) is well established. Consumers are able to purchase a wide variety of videos to consume, as desired, as part of their multimedia collections. Some prior art describes the capture of a scene from multiple cameras in different ways. This is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,326,113 and US Patent Application #2008/0275881.
There is also a large body of art that addresses the problem of managing electronic media. This is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,243,364, 8,527,549, 8,544,047, 8,548,735, and 8,676,034.
There is also art related to measuring the size of the audience watching an event, such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,992.